Sanam Raza Ibrahim
Sanam Ahmed Khan was the female protagonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai. She debuts after the 20 year leap, as the daughter of Asad Ahmed Khan and Zoya Ahmed Khan. Her character was portrayed by actress Surbhi Jyoti. Sanam commits suicide at the end of season 3 and is reborn as Mahira to avenge the death of her beloved sister, Seher and her husband Ahil. History Born in the Khan household, Sanam had an identical twin sister named Seher. Two years after her birth, due to the murder of her parents, her grandmother Dilshad decided to settle in Punjab. As an adult, Sanam runs a small dhaba, and takes on the responsibility of providing for the ailing Dilshad and her deaf-mute cousin Hayaa Imran Qureishi, while the whereabouts of her sister Seher are not revealed. Engaged to Anwar, her wedding is being planned. Sanam accidentally witnesses a rendezvous between Ahil Raza Ibrahim and one of his many girlfriends. Disgusted, she happens to encounter Ahil again, and her confident distate angers him. They meet yet again at her dhaba, and Sanam slaps him due to his rude behavior. Filled with rage, Ahil returns at night and burns the dhaba with the knowledge that a shocked Sanam is watching. Later, Ahil leaves for Bhopal, and Sanam is left without a source of income. She is disturbed even more when Anwar, who turns out to be a fraud, flees their marriage. Sanam goes to Bhopal, leaving a note for Dilshad and Hayaa, in hopes of finding a job. Her efforts are in vain until she happens to spot Anwar and follows him into a mansion. Mistaken as the new cook, she at first tries to escape, but then decides to stay for the income. However, she soon discovers that she works for none other than Ahil himself, who initially is unaware but soon learns of her presence as well. He asks that she apologize to him for her defiant attitude but she refuses. Bent on breaking her pride, Ahil places four glass bottles and tells her that every time she fails to complete a task, a bottle will break. Sanam tentatively accepts, knowing that the breaking of the last bottle will mean she has to apologize to Ahil. In the first three tasks, which include retrieving Ahil's watch from the swimming pool, cooking western food for Ahil's business partners, and dry-cleaning Ahil's jacket, Sanam is unsuccessful because she can't swim and doesn't know how to operate a microwave or dry-clean. She vehemently protests, but only one bottle remains, and she is given the seemingly impossible task of making a 100 kg of ladoos overnight. With determination, Sanam manages to complete the task but in his desperation, Ahil manipulates the weighing scale to ensure Sanam's loss. His attempt is discovered by Sanam, who in her fury breaks the last bottle herself and is revolted by Ahil's actions. However, she decides to continue working due to the requests made by the rest of his family. When Ahil's blind step-mother Tanveer A.Beg returns from prison, she feels that Sanam is a potential threat, not knowing why. She is even more alert when Sanam begins to heal Badi Ammi, Ahil's bed-ridden paternal grandmother, who has hidden her late son's will to protect it from Tanveer. Eventually Badi Ammi reveals the will's location to Sanam, and asks her to go retrieve it. Tanveer uses this to her advantage and has her goons follow Sanam to a graveyard, where once she finds it, they take the will from her. The goons are ordered to bury her alive, but gasping for air, she manages to use her cell-phone to call Ahil for help. With difficulty, Ahil finds her and digs her out of the ground to find her unconscious. He takes her back to the mansion, surprising Tanveer, and in the process of taking care of Sanam, he begins to realize that he has developed feelings for her. After her recovery, Sanam thanks Ahil and is about to tell him the reason she went to the graveyard, when Tanveer asks that everyone gather for the reading of her late husband's will. The lawyer reveals that Ahil is the heir to his father's property and wealth, but in order to inherit it, he must marry before his thirtieth birthday. Tanveer then hatches a plan to marry Ahil before he turns thirty. She calls upon Nidah, Ahils old friend to marry him so she can inherit all of his money.During the days leading up to their Marriage, we learn Nidah is evil and is only after the wealth, while Ahil struggles over his feelings for Sanam. Tanveer's Biological son Rehaan, works as servant in the house as well and is revealed to have fallen in love with Sanam as well. When Ahil finds out Rehaan's feelings for Sanam, he decides to forget her. When Nidah attempts to Murder Tanveer, Tanveer decides to Get Ahil married to someone else in such a short time. She proposes to Dilshad Ahil and Sanams marriage and Dilshad faints on the spot, taking in all those memories of Zoya and Asad's murder. When Sanam can't pay for Dilshad's treatment, Tanveer then blackmails Sanam into marrying Ahil. Nidah taunts Tanveer and calls her blind, hearing this she gets furious and slaps her. The 'maulvi' arrive for conducting the 'nikaah' and Aahil reaches for the marriage very upset. Later, everybody gets surprised when they hear the 'Kaazi' addressing the bride as Sanam. Their shock turns into reality when they remove the veil covering her face and see Sanam there. Tanveer had earlier tied up Nidha and hidden her under a table so that she cannot marry Aahil. Later, Aahil gets shocked when he finds out from the 'Kaazi' that he is marrying Sanam. Aahil repeats the words 'qubool hai' and concludes his 'nikaah' with Sanam. He sees Rehaan's sad face and removes his ring and goes to his room. Tanveer goes after him and tells him that Sanam has taken money to agree for the 'nikaah'. Aahil feels that Sanam too is like others who runs after money. Aahil decides to teach a lesson to Sanam so that she learns that money is not the most important thing. Meanwhile, Rehaan is upset with his mother as she is responsible for him losing his love. Sanam on the other hand is disappointed as she has married Aahil, a person who according to her has no respect for love. Rehaan tells his mother that he is leaving the house as she has made him lose everything in his life. Tanveer tells him that Sanam has done a contract marriage and this 'nikaah' between Sanam and Aahil will remain for only three months. She asks Rehaan to wait for just three more months after which Sanam will be free of the contract. Aahil speaks to Sanam and accuses her of marrying her for the money, but Sanam replies to him by saying that he also has done the 'nikaah' in order to get the property himself. Aahil is upset with his mother Tanveer as she does not remeber his birthday but remembers other occasions very well. Later, Tanveer stops Sanam from all the work and calls her the Begum of Bhopal. She even asks her to change her way of dressing and wants her to dress like a Begum. Some of Tanveer's family members try to insult Sanam but hearing them Tanveer gets furious and warns them against saying anything against Sanam. Sanam and Aahil later, together distribute food among the people. Sanam keeps her roza and is missing her parents. She puts her parent's photo in front of her and does her 'Namaaz' and at the same time Tanveer too is doing her 'Namaaz'. Tanveer cuts her finger because of the photo. When Tanveer is walking towards her car, suddenly a babaji comes to her and says that her past will never forgive her. Tanveer gets frightened and is sure that her past can never return as she has buried it long time ago. Meanwhile, Sanam informs Raahat about her mother's health condition and wants him to pass the information to Haya. Later, Aahil finds a cake in his room and feels happy assuming that his mother has remembered his birthday, but later finds out that his mother Tanveer still is not aware about his birthday. He later understands that Sanam has bought the cake and also remembers his birthday, but she tells him that she can never forget his birthday as it was because of this day that she had to forcefully marry him. Azhar’s mother and Father then call the lawyer to say that this marriage was fake. Ahil and Sanam must now fake their love for eachother. Sanam and Ahil are slowly drawn to each other but their attraction is cut short by the arrival of Razia, Zoya's step-mother who brings in Seher as a replacement for Sanam. Seher, who has grown up on the streets is now a kind-hearted thief, who is unaware of her own betrayal to her sister. Eventually with the help of Dilshad, they save Sanam only to discover that Tanveer has tricked Ahil into marrying Sanam's namesake, Nayi Sanam, who is a witch with paranormal powers. Eventually the sisters overpower Tanveer and kill her. However, Nayi Sanam who is desperate to get Ahil for herself, separates the sisters and Sanam while trying to save Seher ends up in Pakistan with no memory of her previous life. In Pakistan, she is rescued by Shaad, whom she assumes herself to be the wife of. Sanam goes by the name of Jannat in Pakistan. Shaad brings her back to India for treatment, where she again encounters Ahil who is desperate to get back. Kind-hearted Shaad, who finds out the truth about Sanam's past also helps Ahil. However, due to the interference of Razia, Nayi Sanam and Shashi Kapoor, Tanveer's daughter, Ahil and Shaad are killed. At this point Sanam regains her memory goes on a rampage, causing harm to Razia and killing Shashi Kapoor. She saps Nayi Sanam of her powers and commits suicide, beseeching God to make Nayi Sanam pay for her sins. Soon after Sanam's suicide, she is reborn in Himachal Pradesh as Mahira. Appearance & Personality Sanam is an exact replica of her mother, Zoya in appearance, while her clothing is traditional Punjabi salwar-kameez. Sanam's demeanor and behaviour are shown to be more like her father, Asad's She wears her long black hair in a braid, and has a nose ring. Sanam is shown to be a perfect combination of her parents; she has etiquette, and is neat and traditional like her father, but is confident, brave and friendly like her mother. She is loyal, and is protective of Dilshad and Hayaa, who are the only family she has known. Her high moral character and outspoken nature give her the ability to easily win the hearts of the people who surround her, and she is known for her spontaneous shayari (poetry). In times of stress and disturbance, Sanam has the ability to remain stable and strong, and feels that her determination can make anything possible. Relationships Ahil Raza Ibrahim Sanam first encounters Ahil during his rendezvous with one of his girlfriends. Disapproving of this, her first impression is that he disgusts her. Later, she meets him again when he hits a roadside vendor with his car and insults him. Sanam feels that the vendor is not at fault, so she stands up to Ahil, who throws money at Sanam while saying that this is what people like her desire anyways. She is infuriated as he walks away, and hopes that she never has to see him again. However, Ahil unintentionally happens to show up at her dhaba, and insults the food, stating it is too oily and throwing it on the ground. Sanam slaps him in a rage, after which he pulls her close, intending to kiss her as a way to disrespect her, but is thrown to the ground by Sanam's loyal assistant. This angers Ahil and he returns at night, while Sanam is cleaning and closing the dhaba. He sets fire to the dhaba, which Sanam witnesses with shock and grief. Ahil then throws a wad of money at her, smugly telling her to buy a new one. In return, Sanam sets fire to his car and throws the money back at him, repeating his words. The next day, Ahil returns to his home in Bhopal, while Sanam, Dilshad and Hayaa are depressed due to the lack of income from the dhaba. Dilshad encourages Sanam to get married to her fiance Anwar so that her life will be stable again, but at the wedding, he turns out to be a fraud and flees with his mother. This forces Sanam to leave for Bhopal, where she finds work as a waitress. However, due to her poor English and lack of experience, she manages to anger Ahil, who is a customer at the time. Ahil, not knowing that it is Sanam who made a mistake with his order, has the manager fire her. Sanam then spots Anwar in the streets, and follows him to a mansion, planning to face him. Her effort is futile because she fails to find him, and ends up being mistaken as the new cook. She protests at first but then decides to work for the money. When ordered to take ice to the young master's room, Sanam discovers that it is none other than Ahil. She is surprised, and decides to not let him find out that she works in his house. A close encounter follows, where she falls into Ahil's arms, but has her face covered and escapes. Eventually, Ahil finds out that Sanam is his cook, and asks her for an apology, to which she profusely refuses. He then creates a challenge for her, stating that with four glass bottles, a bottle will break each time she fails to complete a task. Her first task is given when Ahil throws his watch into the swimming pool and tells her to retrieve it. Sanam does not know how to swim, but with determination, she jumps in anyway. Ahil is amused but soon begins to panic when he sees that she is drowning, and jumps in to save her. Overcome with anxiety, Sanam tightly holds on to Ahil, as he looks at her overwhelmingly. Sanam's second task is to prepare a western cuisine for Ahil's business guests. She places steel in the microwave, and burns her hand retrieving it. Ahil scolds her for being careless but applies ointment to her hand and bandages it. Later, he asks that she prepare coffee in his office for an evening. Sanam does so, but ends up spilling coffee on Ahil's documents, and he shuts her out in the balcony. He then leaves to print the documents again, and returns wearing headphones, oblivious that it is raining outside. Sanam desperately tries to get his attention, shivering in the cold. Once aware, Ahil rushes to open the balcony door and Sanam falls unconscious in his arms. He brings her to the sofa, where he wraps her in his jacket, but then discovers that the office door is locked and his phone is dead. Thus, he is forced to spend the night with Sanam by his side. In the morning, Sanam is angered that she is sick due to Ahil, who asks that she dry-clean his soiled jacket. She ends up ruining it, not knowing how to dry-clean, and angers Ahil once more. The fourth and final task that Ahil gives her is to make 100 kg of ladoos by the morning, to which she determinedly agrees. She works all night in her weak health, and finishes the task. Ahil, however, attaches a magnet to the weighing scale and announces that she lost and now has to apologize. Sanam tearfully begins to get down on her knees when she notices the magnet, and furiously unveils Ahil's childish attempt. She breaks the fourth bottle herself, making her disgust clear. Later, she discovers Badi Ammi (Ahil's paternal grandmother) and begins to heal her bed-ridden state. Ahil is overwhelmed when Sanam saves Badi Ammi from a snake, and appreciates her bravery. When Sanam is buried alive, she calls Ahil in her weak condition, who arrives at the graveyard in panic. He shouts her name, promising to never fight with her again. When he manages to locate her, he digs her out to find her barely breathing. Grief-stricken, Ahil tries mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, and is successful. He carries her back home, where he takes care of her for the following three days. Feeding her medicine, checking her temperature, and staying in her room, waiting for her to gain consciousness. In the process, Sanam desperately hugs Ahil in a semi-conscious state, asking him to not leave her. These moments with Sanam lead Ahil to realize that he has developed feelings for her. Trivia 1. Sanam's signature creation is pudina chutney (coriander sauce). 2. She has a dimple on her left cheek, like her mother. 3. Her English is very weak, due to her village upbringing. 4. She does not know how to swim. 5. Sanam strongly believes in love after marriage. 6. She is anxious about intimacy. Category:Post Leap Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Qubool Hai (Season 2) characters Category:Qubool Hai (Season 3) characters